olympiansbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Persephone
Persephone is the Queen of the Underworld and the Goddess of Spring, innocence, springtime, flowers, fertility, renewal, vegetation, growth and young life; Hades' wife. Powers & Abilities Powers As the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, as well as the Queen of the Underworld, Persephone is extremely powerful, more so than a demigod, though less so compared to an Olympian. She is considered a minor goddess. *'Olympian Physiology:' As an Olympian goddess, Persephone was a phenomenally powerful being, though not quite as powerful as Zeus. **'Underworld Lordship/'Afterlife Lordship: ***'Underworld Manipulation': **'Shapeshifting': ***'Height Manipulation': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when the naiad Minthe infuriates her (by proclaiming Hades' great love for her, and claiming to be more beautiful than Persephone), Persephone grows 50 feet tall before dealing with her. ***'Metamorphosis': the ability to shape into any object at will. ***Flower Mimicry ***Vocal Mimicry ***Cervid Physiology ***Butterfly Physiology ***Biomorphing ***'Soul Shapeshifting': Shapeshift one's soul into that of another. **'Chlorokinesis': As the firstborn daughter of Demeter as well as the Goddess of Springtime and Flowers, Persephone has absolute control and divine authority over flowers and other plants. Her jurisdiction over these provinces also grants her the abilities of: ***'Plant Transformation': Persephone could transform anything (even people) into flowers or anything related to flora. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she turned Minthe into the mint plant out of jealousy and rage. As revealed by Nico in The Sword of Hades, she also once turned him into a dandelion during a "family spat". Later on, during the Battle of Manhattan, she used this ability to turn the dracanae's spears into sunflowers. ***'Florakinesis /' Flower Manipulation: ***'Travel Roses': As shown in The Sword of Hades, Persephone could also create Travel Roses, which she gave to Thalia, Percy, and Nico so that they could return to their world above. ***'Tracking Flowers: '''Also shown in ''The Sword of Hades, she can create flowers to track a specific person and will lose petals whenever the person is getting farther away. She gave a flower to Percy, Thalia, and Nico to track down the thief who tookHades' sword. ***'Season Control / 'Seasons Alteration (limited to spring): As the Goddess of Springtime, Persephone has divine authority and absolute control over the season of spring and the concepts of rebirth, renewal and regrowth but not quite as much as her mother, Demeter Goddess of all Seasons. ***Elemental Magic ***Environmental Magic ***Plant Growth ***Plant Generation ****Flower Generation ****Fruit/Vegetable Generation ****Petal Generation ****Seed Generation ****Wood Generation ***Fungal Constructs ***Plant Constructs ****Xylokinetic Constructs ***Healing Plant ***Elemental Plane Lordship ***Esoteric Nature Manipulation / Nature Unity ***Flower Magic ***Food Manipulation edible flowers only. ***Psychic Fungus Manipulation / Psychic Organic Manipulation / Empathic Organic Manipulation **'Geokinesis' (limited): As shown also in The Sword of Hades, Persephone could manipulate the earth to an extent, due to her being the wife of Hades as well as the daughter of Demeter. She split open the ground beneath Thalia, Percy, and Nico to get them into the Underworld. ***Spiritual Earth Manipulation ***Esoteric Earth Manipulation ***Elemental Generation ***Oil Constructs ***Elemental Plane Lordship ***Geo-Telekinesis ***Geokinetic Flight ***As well as conjure large rocks of debris that also served as projectiles ***'Elemental-Energy Blasts': Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. ***Empathic Element Manipulation / Psychic Element Manipulation ***Psychic Oil Manipulation **'Umbrakinesis': As the wife of Hades and therefore the Queen of the Underworld, Persephone could control darkness and shadows, though to a somewhat lesser extent than her husband. ***Esoteric Darkness Manipulation ***Shadow Generation ***'Ethereal Constructs' ***Elemental Plane Lordship ***Umbra-Telekinesis ***Umbrakinetic Flight ***Persephone can see, smell & hear through the darkest & mirkiest of moonless nights & the deepest & darkest of caves & forests as well as daylight & daytime. ***'Elemental-Energy Blasts': Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. ***Empathic Element Manipulation / Psychic Element Manipulation **'Necromancy': As the wife of Hades and therefore the Queen of both the Underworld and the Dead, Persephone has the ability to manipulate the dead to do her bidding, though to a somewhat lesser extent than her husband. Her jurisdiction over these provinces also grants her the ability of: ***'Stygian Sleep Induction': As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Persephone has the ability to manipulate pure Stygian sleep, which is the essence of the Underworld. She filled Aphrodite's rosewood box with Stygian sleep which, when accidentally inhaled by Psyche, made the latter pass out instantly, with her life beginning to ebb. ***Organic Manipulation **'Superhuman Physiology': ***'Advanced Superhuman Strength': Like all Olympians, Persephone is superhumanly strong. Her strength is about average for an Olympian female and she can lift about 25 million tons. In her massive size (about bigger than Mt. Everest) & minimum size (about the size of an ant), her strength is more than few thousand times. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Persephone can run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete; even running/flying at 350,000 mph. ****Swiftness ***'Superhuman Endurance & Stamina:' Persephone's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. ****Thermoendurance ***'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Persephone's bodily tissues have about 3-13 times the density as the bodily tissues of a human being, contributing somewhat to her superhuman strength and weight. ***'Superhuman Durability:' Persephone's body is much harder and more resistant to injury than the body of a human being. She can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without being injured. ***'Superhuman Agility:' Persephone's agility, balance, and bodily coordination is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Persephone's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ***'Enhanced/Advanced/Super Senses' ****Clear Sight ****'Enhanced Synesthesia': Perceive multiple different sensory or cognitive responses at once. ****'Illusion Awareness': Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. ****'Energy Detection:' Sense all forms of energy. ****'Enhanced Balance:' Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. ****'Hyper Awareness:' All senses are attuned to nearby activity. ****'Extrasensory Perception:' Also known as the "Sixth Sense", users of this rare ability can instantly know whatever they wish without the need to perceive or experience it, often reaching into Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairempathy, Precognition, Psychometry, Retrocognition, etc. ****'Sense Focusing:' Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste and blocking out all others. ****'Night Vision:' The ability to see with little or no light. ****Microscopic Vision/Absolute Hearing/Telescopic Vision ****Supernatural Detection ***'Immune to gain weight': ***'Superhuman Healing' ***Greater maneuverability **'Immortality:' Like all Olympians, Persephone is, for all intents and purposes, practically immortal. Persephone is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. She is also immune to all known Earthly (or all forms of planetary) diseases and infections. ***'Agelessness/Decelerated Aging': Olympians do not age the way a normal human does. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her body's high resistance to injury, she, like all other Olympians, can sustain physical injury. However, if she is injured, her godly life force enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. However, she is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells, at least not without the aid of powerful magical aid. ***Aerokinetic Regeneration ****Smoke Regeneration ***Energy Regeneration ***Pyrokinetic Regeneration ***Geokinetic Regeneration ****Ferrokinetic Regeneration ****Magma Regeneration ****Psammokinetic Regeneration ***Electrical Regeneration ***Magnetokinetic Regeneration ***Umbrakinetic Regeneration ***'Emotion Regeneration': Regenerate from any damages done to one state emotions. ***'Magical Regeneration:' Regenerate through the aid of magic. ***'Nerve Regeneration:' (Neural Regeneration, Nervous System Regeneration) Regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. The user could use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. ***'Regenerative Bodily Fluids:' Have bodily fluids with regenerative properties. ***'Mental Regeneration:' Regenerate from any damage done to mind, including brain damage, brain disease, etc. ***'Body Recreation:' User can recreate their body from scratch. ***'Bone Regeneration:' Regenerate bones. ***Regenerative Replication ***'Regenerative Durability:' Be more durable due to the healing factor. ***'Empathic Regeneration': Regenerate using emotion-based powers. ***Haemopotent Regeneration ***'Ample Regeneration:' (Surplus Regeneration, Hydra Effect) User grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. **'Energy Manipulative Powers:' Persephone possesses various mystical and energy manipulative abilities, most of which are undefined and unknown. However, they are known to include the ability to cross dimensions, cure the sick, create small electrical discharges, and influence the growth and prosperity of flowering plants. ***Energy projectiles through telekinesis **'Electrokinesis' (Limited): **'Flight: '''Persephone, as a goddess, possesses the ability to fly. ***Wing Manifestation ***Thermokinetic Flight **Magical Abilities: ''This is the Ability to override the usual “laws of nature such as Conjuring objects & Telekinesis. ***'Magic': Olympians have the power to manipulate vast amounts of magic energy to nearly any effect they desires. ***'Spell Casting' ***Energy Healing ***Esoteric Energy Manipulation ***Esoteric Toxin Manipulation ***'Mystio-Psychokinesis': Wield the power of the Mystic/Psionic Forces forged from the Astral Plane. ***'Illogical Construct Creation' ***'Magical Constructs' ***'Illusion Constructs' ***'Object Constructs' ***'Vibrokinetic Constructs' ***Elemental Intangibility ***Elemental Recomposition ***Ergo-Telekinesis ***Transmutation ***Inorganic Beam Emission/Organic Beam Emission ***Biological Breath/Inorganic Breath ***Death-Force Beam Emission / Life-Force Beam Emission / Magical Beam Emission / Nature Beam Emission / Nether Beam Emission / Aether Beam Emission / Energy Beam Emission / Aether Beam Emission ***Magic Breath/Death Breath/Life Breath/Life-Force Breath/Death-Force Breath/Aether Breath/Nether Breath ***Life Organic Manipulation / Life Element Manipulation **Powers over nature **'High Resistance': **'Endurance': **'Soul Manipulation': **Spring Embodiment ***'Spring Manipulation': **'Essence Reading' **'Supernatural Aura-Presence' **'Invulnerability' **'Psychopomp Physiology' **'Advanced Immunities' **'Power Distribution': Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. **'Divine Soul' **'Telepathy' **'Enhanced Power': ***Major Divinity **'Dimensional Travel': ***'Telekinetic Teleportation' - Combination of Telekinesis and Teleportation. The ability to teleport other objects and people. ***'Replication Teleportation - '''Ability that allows the user to make duplicates and teleport them or themselves to a destination. ***Elemental Teleportation **'Immune to pimples, alcohol, drugs, limb lose, poison, digit loss, Eye loss, ear loss, Skin/Muscle/Organ/Bone damage, nose loss, decapitations & all forms of planetary/earthly/omniversal evils/diseases, demon possession & infections''' **Fertility Manipulation: As the firstborn daughter of Demeter as well as the goddess of fertility, Persephone has the power to manipulate fertility, the natural capability for living beings to reproduce (in terms of animals) or grow (in terms of plants). She could either grant or enhance the fertility of the earth, turning barren plains into fertile fields, encourage orchards to bear fruit, and flowers to bloom. She could also render things infertile, making them unable to reproduce or grow. **Curse Manipulation **Age Manipulation ***Youth Inducement **'Randomized Duplication '- Combination of Power Randomization and Duplication. The ability to clone yourself, but each clone spawned has a random power. **'Telempathy': can sense and project thoughts, emotions and sensations. **'Enigma'-'Life Force Manipulation': Life-force is enhanced with sentient power. **Rubber Constructs **Transcendent Fairy Physiology **'Allspeak:' Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Persephone can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Persephone has some training in both armed and unarmed combat, though she rarely participates in combat situations. *'Accuracy': *'Psychic abilities': Paraphernalia *Box of Beauty *Persephone's Flowers *Tracking Flower *Travel Rose Relics *Rage of the Gods: Category:Olympians